IMPORTANTE
by diez
Summary: Anunciado para todo aquel que sea un verdadero fan de Prince Of Tennis. En especial los autores.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos autores, lectores, fans de Prince Of Tennis en general.

Estoy seguro de no ser el único que ha notado la terrible calidad de muchos escritos que ahora rondan por esta zona.

Antes los escritores se esforzaban por escribir decentemente para gusto de los muchos lectores que habían en la zona.

Pero ahora, bajo el "no tengo tiempo" y el "soy nuev no sean malos conmigo" muchos escritores se conforman con escribir tan mal que dan ganas de huir sin mirar atrás. Por algo casi no quedan lectores en esta zona (los comentarios eran increíbles, los autores escribían bien y recibían comentarios de hasta dos paginas).

¿Acaso es tan difícil escribir bien? Yo creo que no, ni siquiera se lleva mucho tiempo.

Y las caritas de MSN, ¡déjenlas para MSN!

Y a nadie le importa la vida de esa nueva estudiante que llegó de quién sabe donde para enamorar a todo el colegio junto con sus amigas. Si van a hacer una historia así, avísenlo en el resumen para ni entrar a ver.

Lean libros de historias interesantes (Harry Potter, canción de hielo y fuego, Etc.), busquen "fanfic" en google a ver que sale, supérense.

El "escribo por hobbie y no soy profesional" es una idiotez**, ¿Qué no somos fans?** Si somos tan amantes de la serie **¿no deberíamos escribir bien en honor a esos fantásticos personajes que amamos? **

Si no lo notan, autores, los que reciben más y mejores comentarios (en muchos casos, de un parrafo en adelante), son aquellos autores que escriben bien, con todas las letras, dos guiones, mayúsculas, tildes y comas. Mientras que los que no, se quedan con las sobras. Los lectores queremos calidad, no nos interesan las personas mediocres. Si lo eres, entonces comparte tus fics con tus amigos por Msn y así todos seremos felices.

Y lo dejo hasta aquí, sin hablar de las personalidades de los personajes. No puedo creer que haya quienes crean que por poner AU, pueden hacer que un personaje cómo Tezuka ría a carcajadas o baile tango…

Pasen un buen día.


	2. Las Mary Sues

Saludos. He contestado todas las opiniones que he podido, aunque algunas pude haberme ahorrado el trabajo (y hubo un comentario que aunque tenía cuenta logeada, ni lo inenté, no entendí que me quiso decir...¿traducción por favor?).

Quisiera señalar varios detalles:

1-Los que anden esperando un fic mío, je, eso no pasará por lo pronto. Y menos ahora, que habrá personas que le buscará la quinta pata al gato, con tal de justificar lo que sea que quieran justificar.

2- No voy a mencionar mis autores favoritos. Me alegra que desde el principio, solo he utilizado el sistema de alarmas. Definitivamente no voy a permitir que de aquí salgan personas a incordiarlos sólo para justificar sus propias fallas.

3- He decidido realizar una serie de artículos informativos. Sobran las palabras, antes de que maldigas, lee primero.

Voy a citar varias cosas de los comentarios:

1-" Me sorprende el nivel de conformismo que hay por aquí, así siempre seremos mediocres...Quizás te falto especificar que escribir decente no significa hacer una obra literaria maestra, pero la buena ortografía es principal."

2-"Lo que seria bueno es que simplemente aquellas personas que sean novatas, vayan practicando y asi poder mejorar y tener una historia decente, sin tanto OOC y con mas imaginacion, ya que hoy en dia hay demasiados plagiadores."

Lo demás, se los contesté a cada uno (de los que pude y/o merecen).

Ahora, hablemos de **Mary Sues:  
**

Mary Sue, es un personaje fastidiosamente perfecto, le cae bien a todo el mundo (excepto a los malos o al que ella quiere, pero finge odiarlo, blablabla) y es la mejor tenista (o al menos, les da buena pelea a los titulares, vete a ver si no vence a todos menos a Tezuka). Vamos, es un alter-ego, todo lo que quisiera ser el autor. Lo sabe todo y le saca la información a cualquiera, Tezuka hablaría de sus mas profundos secretos siempre y cuando ella sea quién le pregunte.

Su historia va desde trágica (su padre/madre/abuelo/gato/planta se murió, oh que pena) hasta casi mágica (aparecen en Seigaku sin mayor explicación que ninguna) Muchos autores gustan de ponerla cómo si hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo. Perfectamente creíble.

Nombre: Sus nombres pueden parecerse al del autor o ser totalmente distintos. Muy comúnmente son raros intentos de japonés y el autor no tiene ni puñetera idea de que significan (kaname-chan, mini-chan, cualquiercosa-chan). Sucede muchas veces que el autor se olvida que la historia se situa en Japón, y les ponen un nombre extranjero... o simplemente sucede que la chica viene de américa, producto importado. Se pueden llamar: Candy, Sandy, Mindy, Cindy, Lindy, Bella, Electra, (de paso, nunca falta un apodo).

Su cabello es lacio, largo y con pintas azules/blancas/rosadas/purpuras/celestes... ninguna tiene sólo negro (es negro azabache oscuro cual vacío) ni castaño (caoba ligeramente claro con ondulaciones cuál olas de mar) cómo la mayoría de la población mundial (nuestras fuentes afirman que esto ocurre porque ellas no son de este planeta).

Actitud: Puede ser misteriosa y reservada, o todo lo contrario, nunca se calla (y que daríamos por ello). O puede ser habladora, pero tener un pasado oscuro. Puros clichés. Nunca verás una que no sea humilde, todo el mundo la alaba, pero ella vive diciendo que no es para tanto. Si tan solo se lo creyera.

Vestuario: La ropa de una Mary Sue es en muchos casos, ridículamente descrita, sin mencionar lo innecesariamente larga.

Ejemplo:

"Ella llevaba una blusa blanca, con flores de margarita estampadas, color café. Parecía un poco estrujada. Su falda era corta por encima de la rodilla, azúl marina y onduleaba conforme ella caminaba. Sus zapatillas eran negras con medias blancas y bordes rojos que hacían juego con su bufanda roja carmesí".

Es lo mejor que puedo hacer sin llegar a vomitar, pero los autores suelen ser "mejores".Siempre visten a la moda, y no llevan falda larga ni en invierno ni en convento.

Familiares: Prima de Ryoma, hermana de Tezuka, hermana del primo del abuelo del sobrino de Eiji, hija perdida de Najiroh, Sasaki es su padre, Atobe es su madre...digo, todo puede suceder...

Amigos: Todo el mundo excepto los malos y a veces, su amorcito corazón. A veces la señora María Susana viene acompañada de veinte amigas, cada una mas per...fecta que la anterior.

Habilidades: Capacidad de trastornar la historia y convertirse en el centro de atención...aparte de eso, puede hacer casi cualquier cosa. Aunque a lo mejor y no haga algo bien (cómo cocinar, siempre es cocinar), pero todos sabemos que esto no es más que un vano intento por hacer de ella un ser menos insoportable. Es gracioso cómo logran ser las primeras integrantes de equipo masculino de tenis, con lo machista que puede ser japón (aunque nos duela). Su capacidad para enamorarse (y enamorar) a primera vista, es investigada por los expertos... eso y cómo puede confundir el sexo con amor, el odio con el amor, el ser amable con ella, con enamoramiento...

Finalidad: Aunque muchos creíamos que su finalidad era únicamente jodernos la historia y fastidiar, descubrimos que eso solo son bonos extra. La finalidad de una Sue es: 1-Salvar el mundo sin siquiera despeinarse (y si se despeina, se ve linda). 2-Conseguir un novio (generalmente, el preferido por a autora y/o fans). 3-Juntar a una pareja (la favorita de la autora, cómo no). 4-Humillar a un villano, curiosamente, suele ser alguna otra pobre chica.

**Un detalle:** Ocurre que a veces, un personaje del canon adquiere características de una Sue. Sakuno deja de serla niña tímida, pero con ganas de superarse que siempre ha sido, para convertirse en una Femme Fatale que atrae a Ryoma con un batir de pestañas. Claro, porque es perfectamente lógico que Ryoma, un tipo que no sabe que existe el género femenino (¿Donde he leío esa frase?) caiga a sus pies en e primer intento. Otro caso: Ryoma deja de ser el pequeño cabrón que siempre ha sido (y lo ¿queremos? por ello) y se convierte en un tipo sensible, amoroso y por claro, celoso.

Cabe señalar, que **no **todo personaje original es Mary Sue. Lo que pasa es que muchos autores no saben sobre personajes originales, pero tampoco **investigan** sobre ello. Y sus "OCs" terminan siendo Sues o Self Inserts.

No hay que preocuparse si un personaje cumple con uno o dos requisitos de los de arriba (si los cumple todos o la mayoría, es un caso perdido), la cosa es que la Mary Sue es detestada por lo PLANA que es. Te lees una historia con una, y sientes que te las has leído todas.

Un personaje original es más que tener un nombre singular y habilidades especiales. Pero eso no es para hoy.

Referencias: Wikipedia, nomás pongan "Mary Sue" y "Wikipedia" en Google.

Y también: .

Próximo tema: Los OCs... o las críticas, lo que se me ocurra primero.


End file.
